Les Élus de l'Ordre du Phénix
by Mousseline
Summary: Les Élus de l'Ordre du Phénix devront sauver les différents mondes paralèles! Mix des livres Harry Potter, À la croisée des mondes et Seigneur des anneaux. Mix du manga Sakura Card Captor. Mix des films ou émissions Pirates des Caraibes et Buffy co
1. Prologue

Alors bonjour bienvenue dans ma fanfiction!!! Lol  
  
Donc c'est le mélange de Harry Potter, À la croisée des mondes, Sakura Card Captor, Buffy contre les vampires, Pirates des Caraibes et Seigneur des anneaux.  
  
Biensûr, ils appartiennent tous à leurs auteurs mais je ne connais pas tous les noms alors...   
  
Petites infos...  
  
Je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter 5  
  
Je vais supposé que Sakura n'a que les cartes de clow parce que j'ai pas lu les autres livres et la série télévisée n'est pas terminée.  
  
Peut-être que vous allez trouvé le premier chapitre manquant de petits détails... mais bon... je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur des détails infernals!  
  
Prologue  
  
Un grand évènement attendait un grand nombre de nos amis de plusieurs mondes. Une créature maléfique avait créé un grand bouleversement dans les différents mondes, et avait aussi de nombreux serviteurs à ces ordres. Dans les plus connus il y avait Lord Voldemort et aussi le seigneur ténébreux de Mordor. Il avait pour but de rendre les contrés noirs... les anges en étaient conscients... c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent, dans la tour des Anges qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des lustres, de créé un ordre qui le détruirait et qui serait composé de nombreux grands héros connus ou non. Ils tromperaient les règles qu'ils avaient établi : ils allaient faire de nouvelles ouvertures entre les mondes, mais c'était d'une importance capitale... de toute façon, les nombreuses ouvertures qui avaient été soudé se défaisaient à nouveau... le monde tournait mal, et il fallait faire appel à une équipe importante! Xaphania était à la tête du groupe et elle envoya des troupes un peu partout à la recherche des futurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix! 


	2. Chapitre 1, 1ère partie

Chapitre 1  
  
Au Japon, dans notre monde  
  
Dring!!!  
  
- AAHHHHHHHHHH encore un cauchemard!!! s'écria une jeune fille endormie... et OH NON!!! ENCORE EN RETARD!!   
  
- Calme toi, Sakura! On est dimanche matin! grogna une petite créature ailée.  
  
- Vraiment? Oh mon dieu... qu'est-ce que je peux être mêlée... j'avais oublié d'enlever le cadran...   
  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi t'es aussi excitée!  
  
- Je sais pas... ah oui peut-être parce que Lionel revient aujourd'hui!!! Ohhh Kero comme je suis contente!  
  
- Le morveux... pfff voyons donc! Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves... surtout quand tu vis avec quelqu'un de mon genre...  
  
- Arrête de rêver mon vieux Kero, tu lui atteint pas la cheville!  
  
- MeuH quoi!!!  
  
- Bon chut! On va réveiller papa... tu sais comme il est fatigué ces temps-ci!   
  
- Et ton frère Tomate... euh Thomas!  
  
- Quel sens de l'humour tu as, dit le garçon en entrant.  
  
Kero, se bombant le torse :  
  
- Tu me fais pas peur!  
  
- C'est ridicule... bon Sakura, c'est Tiffany au téléphone, elle est de retour de son voyage aux Bahamas.  
  
- Super!!! Sakura bondit hors de son lit et se précipita au téléphone pour parler à sa chère amie.  
  
Voilà maintenant une bonne dizaine d'années qu'on se connait, songea-t-elle en prenant le téléphone. Sakura avait maintenant 14 ans, elle était devenue une femme douce avec toujours son don caché.   
  
- Allo Tiffany chérie!! Tu vas bien?  
  
- Oui et toi Sakura?  
  
- Mais bien sûr! Tes vacances ce sont bien passées?  
  
- Oh oui...  
  
Et elles bavardèrent ainsi durant 3 bonnes heures, quand la porte cogna de nouveau.   
  
- Le morveux est à la porte...  
  
- QUOIII DÉJÀ??? MAIS JE SUIS PAS PRÊTE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
- Je le ferai pascienter, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Comme il avait changé, se dit la maitresse des cartes. Avant, il la taquinait toujours et maintenant, il la traitait comme une vraie jeune femme.   
  
Elle peigna ces longs cheveux. 2 ans plus tôt, elle avait décidé d'abandonner le look petite fille parfaite pour un look plus vieux. Elle n'avait plus des petites couettes, mais plutôt des beaux cheveux longs brillant qui atteignait la moitié du dos. Elle se faisait parfois des chignons à la japonaise. Elle se maquillait un peu, ce qui la rendait un peu mystérieuse et ça l'amusait. Elle enfila un gilet à bustier et des jeans serrées, puis descendit en bas et elle le vit, qui l'attendait patiamant. Il était tellement beau, pensa-t-elle, avec ces yeux profonds, ce coté caché et mysterieux qui la faisait craquer. Il pensait la même chose d'elle, et aimait bien sa nouvelle personalité. Ils se firent une bise amicale puis partir dehors pour trouver un endroit tranquille où discuter. Quand ils se furent installer à l'ombre d'un arbre à cerisier, sous les pétales roses, il la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
- Sakura... je dois te parler de quelque chose..  
  
- Quoi donc?  
  
- Un ange m'ait apparu... je ne sais pas trop qui c'était, mais bon, il m'a affirmé dire la vérité. Enfin, il a parlé d'une mission dont on était investi, toi, moi, Kero et Yué ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes de notre monde et d'un autre. Il m'a dit que les mondes étaient parallèles et qu'à tous les moments on les frolait, sans s'en rendre compte... donc dans un autre monde il y aurait peut-être cet arbre. En tout cas, il faut rejoindre les autres Élus de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
- L'Ordre de quoi?  
  
- Du Phénix... ne me demande pas qu'est-ce que c'est, je n'en ai aucune idée...   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? C'est quoi cette histoire?  
  
- Il faut sauver les mondes... je n'en sais rien mais je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé!  
  
- Et où va pour les voir, eux?  
  
- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait et qu'on devait s'y préparer. Anthony viendra aussi.  
  
- Oh chouette!  
  
- Mais pas Tiffany...  
  
- Mais pourquoi???  
  
- Elle n'a pas de pouvoir magiques, tu sais...  
  
- Mais ma pauvre chérie!!! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner! Et si quelqu'un l'attaquait?  
  
- Voyons, qui voudrais l'attaquer?  
  
- Je ne sais pas...  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, on peut bien voir de quoi il s'agit...  
  
- Ouais... bon...  
  
En Angleterre, dans notre monde  
  
- MR POTTER!! QUE FAITES VOUS ICI À CETTE HEURE DE LA NUIT?? hurla Minerva Mcgonagall. Elle était en robe de chambre et avait les cheveux défaits.  
  
- Ayeee... je me suis fait prendre, soupira Harry.  
  
- J'exige une réponse!  
  
- Je cherche un livre...  
  
- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas quand c'est permis? Parce que vous ne violez pas de règlement??  
  
- Parce que tout le monde regarde tout ce que je fais et que j'en ai marre!!!  
  
- Vous racontez n'importe quoi! Si vous avez un problème avec les élèves, réglez-les! Je vous met une semaine en retenue!!!  
  
Harry Potter, le jeune sorcier, grogna intérieurement.  
  
- Oui professeur.  
  
- À présent, allez-vous coucher!!  
  
- Oui professeur.  
  
La vieille femme le regarda s'en aller et le suivit jusqu'à Gryffondor. Harry écouta les paroles inaudibles qu'elle prononçait.  
  
- Quels frustrés, ces professeurs!! maugréa-t-il.  
  
Il retourna dans son dortoir, mais au lieu d'aller se coucher, il ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur la corniche pour accéder au toit où il s'asseoya.  
  
- Une semaine!! Non mais... elle se prend pour qui! Elle aussi, elle était debout, que je sache...   
  
Il faut dire que notre jeune ami n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci... il arrivait en retard aux cours, coulait ces examens, ne rendait pas ces devoirs, ne parlait plus à ces amis et était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait, et lui non plus... de plus, sa chouette n'était pas revenue depuis un bon moment, son oncle n'avait pas rapliqué depuis 1 an au moins... il est peut-être mort, songea-t-il et il frissonna à cette idée.  
  
Il était si triste... il se cachait derrière un bouclier de méchanceté, de mauvaise humeur et de froideur. Enfin... il eut soudaint une vision étrange. Quelque chose de blanc apparut devant lui. Il pensa que c'était un fantôme indiscret, mais il discerna des ailes et un corps nus ainsi qu'un beau visage.   
  
- Bonjour, dit-il dans sa langue.  
  
- Allo... qui êtes-vous?  
  
- Je suis Xaphania, une ange.   
  
- D'où venez-vous?  
  
- Je viens d'un autre monde et je suis venue vous parler de votre mission.  
  
- Une mission? De quoi vous parlez?  
  
- Vous allez devoir quitter cet établissement avec 2 de vos amis ainsi qu'un de vos enemis. Vous devez absolument venir à la réunion des Élus de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que cet histoire?  
  
- Vous aurez plus de détails là-bas. Dites-le à vos amis. Vous devrez ensuite aller à Oxford chercher un jeune homme du nom de William Parry qui vit avec une certaine Mary Malone. Il pourra vous en dire plus sur les mondes. Sur ce je vous quitte... vous aurez demain un transport pour y aller. Ne cherchez pas à savoir comment, ça viendra seul!  
  
Et l'ange disparut. Harry demeurat perplexe. Il savait que l'ange parlait de Hermione et Ron pour ces amis, mais son enemi... pas Drago tout de même?? Et puis si jamais ils le prenaient pour un fou... en plus qu'il ne leur parlait quasiment plus...   
  
Le lendemain matin, il se résolut à leur en parler. Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment, mais le crurent... quand il parla de son pire enemi, ils songèrent tous les trois à Drago... oh et puis non! Pas lui... de toute façon il était facilement oubliable... c'était qu'une crapule...   
  
Ron et Hermione avait pardonné à Harry... c'était explicable... tout le monde le suivait, il était toujours surveillé, les élèves se méfiaient de lui à cause des rumeurs qui courait sur lui, sa chouette ne donnait pas de signe de vie ni son oncle et de plus, celle qu'il aimait c'était suicidé durant l'été... en tout cas, ils se préparaient à cette rencontre... et quand ils eurent fait un petit sac pour le voyage, contenant des ingrédients de potions, des livres de potions, un peu de nourriture et aussi avec les balais accrochés, et biensûr des vêtements et ce genre de choses, ils furent transportés soudainement dans la forêt Interdite. Ils entendirent une voix disant : marchez en ligne droite sans regardez en arrière. Ce qu'ils firent... puis ils virent un arbre scintillant, et croyant que c'était une sorte de portoloin, ils le touchèrent ensemble et furent transportés à Oxford, dans un parc où il n'y avait personne. Le temps était pluvieux, il n'y avait que des corbeaux pour les observer...   
  
- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore va dire?  
  
- Je ne sais pas... mais il est capable de se douter de ce qui arrive...  
  
- Ouais... bon... alors... si j'en crois mes calculs, on est directement devant chez ce William Parry.  
  
De l'autre coté de la rue, en face de l'entrée du parc, il y avait un bel appartement.  
  
- Je me demande bien c'est quel logement... soupira Harry.  
  
- Ça devrait être celui à gauche, au 3e étage.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et cognèrent à la porte. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année ouvrit la porte. Il était grand, avec des cheveux bruns et un regard perçant. Il semblait pourtant triste et le regard lointain.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
  
- Nous avons un message à te faire, envoyé par un ange nommé Xaphania. Es-tu William Parry?  
  
Il eut un regard surpris... comment ces gens, qui étaient habillés à la mode des années 80 avec des sacs de voyages et des balais, connaissaient-ils l'existence des anges?  
  
- Euh.. oui... bégaya-t-il. Entrez..  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Vous voulez quelque chose?  
  
- Non, non ça va.  
  
Ils s'asseoyèrent dans le salon et commencèrent à discuter.  
  
- Nous sommes des sorciers qui étudions la magie à Poudlard, expliqua brivèment Hermione.  
  
Il ne paraît même pas surpris, songea-t-elle.  
  
- Des sorciers? Il en existe? C'est étrange... moi, les sorcières que j'ai rencontré m'ont dit qu'il n'existait que des femmes sorcières et elles ne volaient pas avec des balais, dit-il en désignant ces derniers. Mais avec des branches de sapin...  
  
- Où vivent-elles? demanda vivement Hermione.  
  
- Dans un autre monde.  
  
- C'est quoi, les mondes? demanda Ron.  
  
- C'est très long à expliqué... ce sont... des endroit comme ici, qui sont à travers notre monde... il existe des millions de mondes... il fit un geste dans les airs. Je viens de toucher au moins mille monde, juste en faisant ce geste... ce sont des espece de dimensions paralèles...  
  
- C'est en rapport avec la religion?  
  
- Non... mais il existe un monde des morts que j'ai visité avec Lyra.  
  
- Qui est-ce?  
  
- C'est une fille... qui habite un autre monde... le même monde que les sorcières...  
  
- Je crois que tu as beaucoup à nous expliquer... puisque nous faisons partis des Élus de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
- La réunion se tient dans la Torre Anglia?  
  
- Euh quoi?  
  
- C'est la tour des Anges qui se trouvent dans le monde où tout a commencé.  
  
Il leur raconta toute son histoire, du moment où il avait tué un homme à celui où il avait cassé le couteau. Les 3 sorciers l'écoutèrent, captivés. Ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi il était si mélancolique. Il avait dû abandonné la jeune fille qu'il aimait pour le reste de sa vie... Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et les 2 autres étaient troublés.  
  
- Et vous, qu'avez-vous de spécial?  
  
- En fait, celui qui est spécial, c'est Harry...  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
Il lui montra sa cicatrice étrange...  
  
- Elle a été faite par Voldemort, quand il a tué mes parents. Il voulait me lancer le même sort mais grâce à la protection de l'amour de ma mère, j'ai survécu et le sort a ricoché et il l'a reçu de pleins fouet... il n'est pas mort... mais j'avais vaincu le plus grand mâge noir qui eut jamais existé. Puis il est revenu, et chaque fois, je l'ai revaincu... mais il est revenu en force, et il tue du monde, recrute de nouveaux serviteurs et tout... et ces deux-là m'aident dans toutes mes aventures. Mais c'est si banal comparativement à toi...  
  
Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Will.  
  
- Chacun ces aventures, fit-il tristement.  
  
- L'ange a dit que tu étais vivais avec une femme?  
  
- En faite deux. Il y a ma mère dont je dois m'occuper et Mary. Elle étudie la Poussière justement. Je vous en ai parlé tantot, c'est elle qui a connu les mulefas!  
  
- Ahhhhh oui... d'accord. Je me demande si elle doit venir.  
  
- Venir pour quoi? demanda-t-elle. Elle venait d'arriver de son travail et avait entendu pleins de voix et elle s'était faite discrète.  
  
Ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire et elle sourit un peu de voir des visiteurs différents des humains normaux.  
  
- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer... et bien, a-t-il vraiment dit que vous deviez venir nous chercher?  
  
- En vérité, je ne sais pas trop... elle était tellement mystérieuse!  
  
- En tout cas... préparons-nous!  
  
Dans un autre monde 


End file.
